projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
Akira Yuki
is a playable character from the Virtua Fighter series and is a playable character in both Project X Zone and Project X Zone 2, teamed up with Pai Chan and Kage-Maru respectively. His main fighting style is Bajiquan (known in Japan as Hakkyoku-ken), and he relentlessly trains himself to perfect his skills. He has entered the World Fighting Tournament a number of times to perfect his techniques and find worthy opponents. History During the second World War, the Japanese army developed techniques to improve the fighting ability of their infantry. Akira was an assistant instructor at his family dojo, Yuki Budokan, and is known for being hot-blooded and impulsive. After completing his training with his grandfather at age 23, he set off to test his skills. Soon the 1st World Fighting Tournament reached his ears, and he set off to test his skills. Having lost the tournament due to lack of experience, Akira now prepares himself after a year's worth of practice and training. Having lost to Kagemaru, he bore a grudge against him and enters the 2nd World Fighting Tournament. After winning the 2nd tournament, he returns home with trophy in hand but his grandfather didn't seem too pleased. He then asked the one thing that he will keep asking himself "What is true strength?" He hoped to find the answers in the third tournament. Having lost the next tournament, he heads home to tell his grandfather the sad news. With renewed determination, he begins his training anew while answering the question of true strength. After losing the fourth tournament to Kage-Maru, he continues his training and now is more determined than ever and hopes to finally hold his own and more against the ninja in the 5th tournament. Crosspedia Entry A young man who continues his martial arts training in order to become the ultimate martial artist. Born into the famous Yuki Budokan, he has learnt from a young age the art of Bajiquan, passed from his grandfather to his father and then to him. In order then test his own abilities, he entered into the World Fighting Tournament, a global contest of martial arts. However, rather than just pursuing victories and the defeat of others, he also continues his training in order to see the "stars" that his grandfather taught him were only visible to those who know true strength. He lives by the motto "None shall harm me, and I shall harm no others," with a righteous heart that seeks to avoid meaningless conflict. Gameplay In Project X Zone, he is paired with Pai Chan. In Project X Zone 2, he is paired with his rival Kage Maru. Akira wields his various Bajiquan techniques from Virtua Fighter, including his signature moves Tetsuzankou and Byakko Soushouda. Akira first appears in Prologue 2: Where The Strong Survive and reappears in Chapter 2: The Fighting Vipers. In Project x Zone 2, he first appears in Prologue 3: Dancers in Shadow and reappears in Chapter 10: Code Holder Stats at Level 50 (Project X Zone) Stats at Level 99 (Project X Zone 2) Ultimate Equipment (Project X Zone 2) Gear: Baji Secret Sword (ATK+308, TEC+40, DEX+40, HP+1000) Accessory: Hagakure Ninja Suit (ATK+30, DEF+257, TEC+10, DEX+10, SP+50) Attack List Project X Zone Attack List Project X Zone 2 Attack List Skill List Project X Zone Skill List Project X Zone 2 Skill List Project X Zone 2 Auto Skill List Themes His theme is a remix of his Virtua Fighter 2 music, "Ride the Tiger". Ride The Tiger -Virtua Fighter 2- - Project X Zone Music Extended|Ride the Tiger Ride The Tiger (Project X Zone 2 Ver.)|Ride the Tiger (Project x Zone 2) Quotes List of Quotes - Akira Yuki & Pai Chan List of Quotes - Akira Yuki & Kage Maru Gallery Images.jpg Screen_shot_2012-05-22_at_11.26.00_PM.png|Akira, Jin, and Ryu team up. virtua-fighter-5-20070220062259468-000.jpg|Akira (Virtua Fighter 5) vf5_akira_v_jacky_aou06.jpg|Akira Vs. Jacky (Virtua Fighter 5) Akira Portraits .png|Akira Portraits Project x zone2.jpg Category:Sega Category:Virtua Fighter Category:Playable Category:Project X Zone Characters Category:Project X Zone 2 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Pair Characters